Secret Feelings
by pokemon-finatic
Summary: May and Max are on their way home from the Hoenn journey, stopping only for May to enter a contest. On the way, they meet up with Drew who is also entering the contest. But May notices that Drew is not acting himself... Contest Shippy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Max. May and Max were on their way home after their long journey with Ash and Brock in the Hoenn region.

"There's a contest in this next town, and I want to enter!" May answered.

"But you just got to the top eight in the Grand Festival!" Max whined "why do you want to enter another contest?"

"Oh Max," May sighed "You're such a spoiled sport."

"Don't you think we should at least take a break?" Max asked "We've been walking, excuse me, running ever since we left Ash and Brock."

"I guess your right," May mumbled. Max then fell over on his back, exhausted.

"Hey May?" he asked

"Yah Max?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not really…this map says we are just about to enter a wood on the outskirts of Rockwood Town…that's where their holding the contest, pretty weird name huh?" May commented that the name of the town was odd only when Max started to snicker, all she cared about was the contest anyway.

"But the map also says…oh…" May looked a bit worried about something.

"What?" Max gave her a puzzled look.

"After these woods, there's a mountain, and we have to walk across some ledges to get around it. The map tells which paths are best but…"

"But what, Are you scared May? To tell you the truth I'm not surprised."

Both May and Max turned their heads to see Drew with his familiar smirk on his face. He was walking up the hill to where May and Max sat.

"No I'm not, for your information Drew!" May shouted "I just happen to be thinking it might be hard for Max to walk across." May and Drew both glared at each other, Drew was now right next to them.

"So Drew," asked Max "what are you doing here?"

"Heading for the contest, and I assume you're doing the same?"

"Oh of course, you're not rude to my little brother, but I'm an exception." May huffed. Drew pretended not to hear.

"I say your both crazy," Max said "you just finished the Grand Festival and you're already heading for a contest?!"

"Yup" May and Drew both answered.

Max sighed "I guess I'm not getting out of this one…"

* * *

"Didn't we pass that tree already?" May asked

"How can you tell, they all look the same!" Drew yelled, annoyed.

"Maybe she's right," Max complained "I don't think we'll ever get out of here." He looked at May and Drew who were still glaring at each other "Will you two at least try to get along once?" he whined

"No!" they both shouted.

Max sighed and looked at his pokenav "well, the map is wrong, this stupid thing isn't working, and it's getting late. I say we stop and camp out."

"Fine with me," May answered. Drew didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May looked over at Max, he had already fallen asleep. 'He's a lot less annoying when he's asleep' she thought 'hmm, Drew is too'. May looked over at where Drew was.

He was on his side and since he wasn't facing her she figured the only reason he could be this quiet was that he was asleep.

May tried as hard as she could, but sleep just wouldn't come. "Maybe I should try counting Mareep…" May sighed to herself.

'One Mareep, two Mareep, three Mareep, four Mar…eep, five…' May was asleep at five Mareep. And it seemed the woods were quiet. Drew looked over to see that May had finally gone to sleep and smiled.

He sat up and looked at the sky. It was midnight-blue with stars everywhere. 'You can't find many stars in the city' he thought.

One particular star shined very brightly, it was a few stars away from the moon. Whenever Drew looked at it, his eyes started to water. He looked down at his feet 'I can't cry…not now' he thought.

Drew looked over at May and Max. "No, not now" he whispered. Then with that, he put out the fire and was asleep in less than ten minutes.

* * *

"Perfect!" Max grunted. 

"What now Max?" May asked her brother.

"The pokenav isn't working, again!"

"What!?" May grabbed the machine out of Max's hands. "Work you stupid thing, work!" May yelled as she shook and pounded on it.

"Don't you think trying to kill the pokenav isn't as important as trying to get out of these woods, May? Or would you rather destroy the only way of direction we have?" Max started snickering at Drew's comment, but May was not impressed.

"All right Mr. Know-it-All, How about you get us out of this forest!" May cried.

"And how am I to do that?" Drew asked "Tell Roselia to teleport us?"

"Roselia can teleport?" May asked. Max smacked his forehead and Drew smirked.

"No she can't, but if you think she could…I won't destroy your fantasy, unlike you with the pokenav." Drew said.

"Why you!" May was almost on top of Drew before Max pulled her back. "What are you doing? Fighting with Drew isn't reasonable," he whispered.

"I don't want to be reasonable! I want to destroy him! Let me go!" May yelled as she tried to break free of Max's grasp.

"You know you don't want to do that." Max whispered "think about it."

May stopped and took a deep breath. "Ok…." She mumbled.

Max let her go and she looked over at Drew. She expected him to still be smirking, but he was staring…not at her, but at something else. May followed his stare to see the exit to the woods.

"Wow…" she whispered. Right where the forest stopped…the mountain ledges began.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, we better get to climbing," Max sighed and walked over to the first ledge.

"Drew? Are you ok?" May asked as she looked over at Drew.

He stood there as though he was frozen.

"Drew?" May asked again.

"Huh? Oh...yah May?" He looked at her as if he'd been in a daze.

"I said, are you ok?"

"Oh, uh, yah I'm fine. Max is right, lets get going..." Drew started walking over to the ledge, but May wasn't convinced. She sighed, knowing that's all she would get out of him, and followed him over to where Max was waiting.

* * *

"Just one step at a time Max, that's it," May called to her brother. He was walking across a very thin ledge and she didn't want him to fall off. "How are you doing up there Drew?" May looked at Drew, she was still concerned. 

'Ever since we started climbing…he's been so quiet' she thought..

"Drew? I said how are you doing?" Drew still didn't answer.

He jumped off the ledge May was on, and landed on a much larger one. But he stopped and waited for May and Max.

May turned back to Max, "almost there! Just keep going, Max, you're doing fine!" she called.

Finally, Max came to a halt and jumped to her side. "I did it!" he cried in exhaustion. "I really-," before Max could finish, red light flashed out of May's bag, and out came Skitty.

"Nye!" it cried.

"Skitty! You're not supposed to be out!" May called.

"Nye!" Skitty ran down the ledge and jumped.

"Skitty!" May and Max ran over to see Skitty on the same ledge as Drew.

"Skitty! You bad girl, get back here!" May jumped to the next ledge and ran over to where Skitty was. She grabbed her before she could escape.

"May!" Max cried "Get back here before the ledge crumbles! You're too far out!"

May yelled "Return!" and the little pink kitten disappeared into the red and white ball in May's hand. "See Max, I'm-," a large cracking sound split the air. Pidgeys flew away from their perches, as May and the ground under her feet disappeared, just like Skitty had done two seconds earlier.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A woman and young girl were falling. Drew reached for the girl, but he couldn't get to her. She and the woman fell out of sight…_

The image wouldn't leave Drew's eyes. They had fallen…as May had just a while ago.

'I tried…' he thought 'but trying wasn't enough'.

Drew stood frozen where he had stood when May had disappeared, Max's eyes where big with fear. Both stood there for ever, it seemed, until they heard a familiar voice.

"I could use a little help here!"

"May!" Max cried in relief as he ran to the edge to see his sister. Drew slowly followed him, snapping out of it as he walked.

"Max! Help!" Max looked down at his sister. She was holding a thin branch growing out of the side of the mountain.

"Wow, you're really in a pickle…aren't you?" Max commented. He reached for May, but his arm wasn't long enough.

"Drew? Can you reach her?" Max looked up to see that Drew was next to him.

"I think…" the image Drew had finally gotten out of his head had come back, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. Not after…

"Drew? Are you ok?" Drew looked down at Max; May had asked the same question.

'Is it that obvious the answer is no?' he thought.

"Yah, I'm fine." Drew got down on his stomach, where Max was, and looked at May.

"Wow…your brother's right. Hmmm, poor May," May recognized the sarcasm in Drew's voice and immediately became irritated.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Drew!" May yelled "Incase you haven't noticed, the only thing keeping me alive is-," thin lines came out from the branch in the rock, while a snapping sound filled the air.

"Uh, now would be a good time for…help!" May cried.

The roots on the branch broke away, May screamed, Max yelled out to his sister, and…May felt something catch her hand. She made the mistake of looking down.

May watched the branch fall, fall, fall…out of sight.

"Wow…" she whispered. She looked up to see Drew holding on to her and Max cheering.

"What the…Drew?" she asked in astonishment. Drew didn't seem to hear her, it looked as if he was debating whether he should do something, whatever that was, or not.

"Go Drew!" Max kept cheering.

"What now?" May asked. That's exactly what Drew was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I mean, how am I going to get back up there?" May answered.

"Oh…" Max said.

"Well…" Drew started.

"What?" both May and Max asked.

"Well I could, but, hmm." Drew looked a bit uncomfortable about what he was going to say, "First of all, May?"

"Yah?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Drew asked again.

"Well…hey! What does this have to do with-,"

"Just answer me!"

"Uh, yah I guess. Why?" May looked up at Drew. He squeezed his eyes tight, as if he just had something very sour. Then May felt her hand being released.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May didn't know how it happened. First, Drew was saving her, then he had let go of her! And now, what? She didn't dare open her eyes.

'It doesn't feel like I'm falling, but…I am, aren't I?' she thought. It seemed like forever, and all that time she had no idea what was going on.

'I know, I'm dead! And this is what it's like.' May thought sarcastically.

'But if I'm dead,' she thought more seriously this time 'I should be able to open my eyes. But I'm too scared to. Ok, I'll do it. One…two…' May didn't get to three. Something interrupted her.

"May!!! You're alive!!!"

'Hey,' she thought 'that's Max!'

Ever so slowly, May opened one eye. Sure enough, Max was staring back at her.

"Huh?" May had both eyes open by now.

"Max, how did-Ahh!" May had turned her head to see that she was on the back of…

"Flygon saved you! It actually saved you! Well, mostly it was Drew, but you should have seen it May! It was awesome!" Max cried, he was so excited that he was blurting everything out as fast as he possibly could

"Wanna know what happened? I'll tell you anyway! When Drew let go I yelled, 'Ahh! Drew you let go of my sister!' and Drew didn't listen, he just sent out Flygon, a-a-and then you were on its back, a-a-and then it was like zoom! Zoom! And now you're here! I couldn't, and still can't, believe it!"

"Wow," May replied "I can't believe you said all that in less than one minute."

May looked back at where Flygon had been, she had already gotten off, but it wasn't there. Instead, Drew was. He was holding what May guessed was Flygon's pokeball. But he didn't look happy like Max did. He glanced at her, it seemed, sadly and jumped to the next ledge.

"May? Are you even listening anymore?" Max asked irritably. May suddenly realized her brother was still talking to her.

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry Max. What were you saying?"

As Max explained what he had been saying, May still didn't listen. She had the basic facts. She didn't need to here Max right now.

'I wonder what's up with Drew?' she thought.

"Hey, I think Drew just went to the next ledge without us. Let's follow him Max," May said.

"You still weren't listening were you?"

"No I wasn't…sorry."

* * *

It was nighttime. May, Max, and Drew had finally made it around the mountain, although, the map was once again incorrect by not telling then that they had to go through more woods.

It was a nightmare; May doubted she would ever get to the contest. But as Max had pointed out, his pokenav (for once it was being helpful) showed that they would probably get to Rockwood town by late afternoon tomorrow, the last full day of signups.

As usual, Max was the first to bed. May was petting Skitty. When the trio had come to this camping area, Skitty had once again wanted to come out of her pokeball. She was sleeping now, and she was just as peaceful as Max.

May looked back at the forest area. Drew had gone to practice; she guessed he would have been back by now.

May sighed "He's probably thinking of new ways to torment me."

May looked back at Max and Skitty. May just couldn't understand her rival. She never knew when he'd be annoying and when he'd be nice. He wasn't like her brother.

May sighed again "I guess I'd better go find him."

She stood up from her seat by the fire, and followed the path that Drew had followed about an hour before.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It seemed like hours, to May, that she had been following the trail. She looked down at her watch.

"Amazing, it's only been about 15 minutes," she said to herself "I guess I'm just tired…it is pretty late."

May looked up at the canopy of trees. Earlier, their leaves had been so close together, May didn't see the sky; But now…

"Hey!" she exclaimed "I know what's going on! The trees are farther apart because I'm getting to a clearing, or if I'm lucky…the exit!"

May walked a little faster, after a while no trees were visible, but it wasn't the exit. May sighed; she guessed she should have expected, with her luck, for it be a clearing.

"I wonder where Drew went, and Max…I left a note for him by his sleeping bag, but…"

May thought as she looked around herself.

"Ok, I'm just scaring myself," she thought "Max is fine with Skitty, and I'm sure Drew's here somewhere, sadly. I still need to find him so I can get back to Max and Skitty!"

May sighed once more and started walking across the clearing

* * *

May looked down at her watch again. "Ok, now it's been an hour! I really need to…"

As May turned around she spotted something, it looked like… "Roselia!" she exclaimed under her breath. May, slowly and quietly, moved closer to it. It was Roselia alright…but it was alone.

"Roselia?" May whispered. Roselia turned its head and looked May straight in the eye. There was a long pause, and then, it smiled "Rose," it whispered back. May sighed with relief.

"There you are!" May exclaimed "but…where's Drew?" Roselia shrugged, it seemed to May that it was just as worried as she was getting to be.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Roselia looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged again. "Ok, I get it. You're the one that got lost."

"Rose, rose…" It answered as it nodded its head. May looked up at the sky which, since she was out of the clearing, was hard to see. "This is getting ridiculous!" she thought. "Well, let's keep looking," she said to Roselia.

They started walking deeper and deeper into the forest,

"This reminds me of a scary movie I watched…we're going to be trapped here in this old forest forever! With nowhere to run from the wild Mightyena and Houndoom! We'll never make it out alive!" May shrieked.

At that comment Roselia rolled its eyes "You remind me so much of Drew, it's creepy." May added.

* * *

"Drew!" May was actually terrified now, it had been almost two hours…and she had gone off the trail a long time ago. "Where could he possibly have gone?" she asked Roselia.

"Rose…." It answered shaking its head.

"Wait," May said "How can we not have found him yet?!" when we looked at the poke'nav, this forest didn't look so big…oh! Who cares anymore! I just want to get everyone back so I can sleep!" Roselia nodded its head in agreement. Suddenly there was a loud snapping sound.

"Ahhh! The Mightyena and Houndoom have come to eat us all! Run for your life!" May screamed. It took her a while to realize it was her own foot stepping on a twig.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Drew sat on the drop-off looking up at the sky; he hadn't thought of his mother or his sister for a long time…in fact, he hadn't thought of them since…it happened._

_He heard Roselia first…_

"Rosel? Rosa! Rose!" May walked over to see what Roselia was excited about.

"Drew? Drew!" May and Roselia ran up to him. Roselia seemed so excited, May was surprised she didn't explode. At first May was relieved and happy at the same time, but then she was furious.

"For your information, _Drew_, we've been looking for you for almost two hours and a half! And what's the big idea, Roselia getting lost and you not looking for her? Well ya wanna know what? It's a wonder I even came looking! You're a very lucky-Drew?"

Drew took out a red and white ball, and pointed it at Roselia. Red light surrounded her, and still jumping, she disappeared.

"I did look for her…I just didn't find her. So I figured to go to an open area so she could find me." He answered quietly. May was taken aback. His voice sounded choked. She'd never heard Drew that way before.

Both Co-ordinaters were silent for a long time. May finally figured she should break the never-ending silence.

"Wow, you know, you can really see the stars in the forest." She said.

"Yah…" Drew answered quietly. _She's going to find it, and then…Will I cry again? I can't afford that, especially in front of May…_

"I love the night sky…It has a way of calming people down. Sorry I was mad." May continued.

"That's ok…" Drew answered.

"Drew?"

"Hmm"

"What were you doing? Didn't look like practicing to me." May teased.

Drew was silent for a while; he didn't want to tell May that after he had practiced he had come here so he could think about his family. He guessed he wasn't strong enough to tell her without tears.

"Nothing really…" he finally answered.

"Then why didn't you come back to the camp?" May asked.

"Well, like I said, I was waiting for Roselia…and before that I really was practicing for the contest." He answered. Which was partly true, he just didn't tell her everything.

"Oh, well now that she's back, do you think we could go back? I don't know if Max is awake or not…and I don't want to leave him alone too long." May said.

"I guess…" Drew looked at the star one last time. It was the brightest in the sky, and the closest to the moon.

May wondered what Drew was looking at, but decided not to ask. She wondered if it had something to do with why he had been acting weird today. And he had just calmed down; she didn't think it smart to get him angry. Especially because when Drew got angry…well, it was scary!

* * *

Max was the first up. He found the note May had forgotten to put back in her bag, and figured that since both May and Drew were here, She had been successful in finding him. 

"Wake up May!" Max yelled in his sister's ear. May jumped about 10 feet.

"Ow! What the? Max! I'll get you for that!" she shrieked.

"Calm down, I was just trying to get you up!" Max complained.

"Oh, fine," May grumbled "If you need me, I'll be over there." She pointed to an area in the woods; she wanted to practice a bit before they hit the road again.

"All right, but we're leaving soon so we can actually get to the contest you and Drew want to enter." Max called as May ran over to the spot she had pointed out.

"Good morning Max." Drew mumbled to May's little brother, still half asleep.

"Huh? What did you say?" Max asked, he hadn't heard what Drew was saying.

"Oh, I said good morning" Drew answered, fully awake.

'There's a new one.' Max thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max watched his sister practice. He was so intrigued, he hadn't even noticed Drew. May had Combusken and Beautifly out…but neither she nor her pokemon had noticed Drew, or even Max…

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May called.

"Beau….ti….fly!" the pokemon screeched as it flapped its wings furiously.

"Combusken, Fire Spin!" May called to the other pokemon.

"Com…busken!" it cried as a blazing fire erupted from its beak. The two attacks collided with equal power, and created a huge explosion in the sky.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Max cried, he had been sitting on a log, or at least…until he lost his balance…

"Oof, Ouch, Oh…hello Drew…" Max said, a bit embarrassed, as he looked up at Drew who was shaking his head

"You remind me of your sister, always excited…" Drew mumbled.

"And annoyed by you," Max added, laughing. May looked over to see what the commotion was about; that's when she noticed she had an audience.

"Well hello there Max and Drew, funny…how you can both be so quiet now, with the racket you made yesterday…"

"Shut up." Drew interrupted.

"Fine…when are we heading to the contest?" she asked her brother.

"Whenever we're ready, and it looks like that would be now…but do we have to-"

"Now!" both May and Drew yelled.

Max sighed "Oh…fine…"

* * *

"Is the pokenav working? Or do we have to use this stupid map?" May asked.

"According to the pokenav…the exit should be right…"

"Found it!" May cried, interrupting her brother. Max grumbled something, but May hadn't heard it, and she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could out of the forest and collapsed on the ground with exhaustion.

"Was that a bit of attitude I heard?" Drew asked, he had actually noticed Max's grumbles.

"Maybe…" Max said. "But who cares? You're not the only one who can have an attitude at times." Max answered as he followed his sister.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Drew wondered to himself as, he too, left the forest.

As Max and Drew finally caught up with May, Max too collapsed.

"You're hard to keep up with!" he complained.

"Stop your whining and get up, both of you." Drew said.

"Oh yah, it's not like we were lost in the woods for more than 24 hours or anything," May said sarcastically.

"Humph…well I'm leaving so…"

"To go where? To the contest? For your information, it doesn't start in two days! Today is a full day of sign-ups, you have plenty of time, so why don't you just relax…" Max said. May looked at her brother as if he had just said something in an alien language.

"Apparently, Max, this entire year…you haven't learned very much about my rivals. Anybody could guess that Drew is a stuck-up, always-early, know-it-all." She said simply.

"Why you little!" Drew growled.

"Oh yah, did I mention…he doesn't even know _how_ to relax?" May added. She was very much enjoying this.

"All right, that's it!" Drew cried.

"What? Are you going to hurt me?" May asked "_Oh I'm sooo scared!_" she added sarcastically. 'This is the best fun I've had since we left Ash and Brock!' she thought.

Drew took a deep breath. "Just get up, and go to Rockwood town…" he said.

"Alright…come on Max…" May said, rather disappointed (she had wanted to see an angrier reaction for once).

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Max said in awe.

"It'll be better when the contest starts," May added.

"For once, I agree with May." Drew said.

The little town had millions, it seemed, of houses. And stores were everywhere! The pokemon center stuck out like a sore thumb though…the rest of the town was based on a yellowish color, while it was a bright red and blue.

"Hello Nurse Joy." May said sweetly to the lady with pink hair behind the desk.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you three?" Joy asked.

"We need two rooms please." Max answered.

"Alright here you go, rooms 2C and 2H. You can decide who gets which." Joy answered. Drew took one of the keys in her hands.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," he said. "I'm heading for the contest hall…see ya" he added to May and Max, and left.

May took the key for room 2C "Well, I don't know about you Max. But I'm going to put my bag in our room." And May left too, although in a different direction.

"Well, they don't waste time, now do they?" Nurse Joy commented.

"No, they never do…too bad for me…" Max answered as he followed his sister.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Drew finished registering for the contest, and as soon as he walked outside…he heard _them_.

"Oh my god! It's Drew!"

"Uh…not now," Drew muttered. Fan girls, and a whole group of them.

"Drew, will you sign my autograph?"

"Drew, have you registered for the contest?"

"Of course he has, don't be stupid!"

"Drew, I love you!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"No I am, dummy!"

It didn't take May and Max very long to find him.

"Here we go again!" Max said, exasperated. May walked over to the mob of girls.

"Can't believe I'm doing this for my jerk of a rival…" she muttered under her breathe. May pushed her way through the mob until she found Drew, then she jerked him by the arm, and out of the group of girls.

"Thanks…" Drew mumbled.

"Enough with your thanks…run!" May and Max yelled as the fan girls screamed angrily, finally noticing that Drew was gone.

The three started to run towards the pokemon center, and then May realized…

"Wait, I've gotta get to the contest hall…"

Drew and Max kept running. But Max heard her. "We'll keep running, go alone, if you're crazy enough!" he called back.

"Well, I am crazy enough…" May mumbled to herself as she ran towards the girls.

* * *

"May? May calm down." Vivian said as May ran in the contest hall panting. May took a few seconds to try and catch her breathe, then said

"Vivian, I need…sign up…contest" she said between breathes.

"Well you didn't have to come...running?" Vivian finished noticing the girls outside.

"Hey…weren't they following Drew earlier?" Vivian remarked.

"Yah, when I pulled him out of the mob, they went crazy." May answered.

"Hmmm, he never has liked to have many fans now has he?" Vivian asked.

"I guess not…" May didn't really know the answer to that one.

"Well, anyway, let's get you registered." Vivian said.

* * *

May flopped down on her bed.

"Someone looks tired…poor little May." May jerked her head up, Max was sitting on his bed giggling and Drew was sitting in one of the chairs at the wooden table in the corner, smirking as usual.

"Well for your information I happened to running head-over-heals from _your_ fans. That doesn't sound very fair now does it, _Drew_?" May shot back.

"Ohhh, poor May" Drew answered sarcastically.

May lost her temper. "Oh yah? Poor May? I wasn't the one sulking around on the way here! And I wasn't the one that was so pitiful to lie when people asked if I was ok!"

Drew's amused face turned to a furious glare. "Don't ever say that!" he spat.

"Why not?" May asked angrily.

Drew looked like he was going to answer, but decided not to. He stood up and walked out of the room. Max was stunned, he had never seen May and Drew get into a fight that harshly before.

"Nice one May, I think you actually hurt his feelings…" Max said.

"Yah?" May asked still angry "Well good for me!" and she stomped out of the room, in a different direction as her rival.

Max sighed "I should probably see if Drew's alright. And he too left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

May was still fuming from her fight with Drew. She was calmer now though. Max came over to where she was sitting and looked at her for a long time.

"What?" May said irritably, breaking the silence.

"So you're still mad too, huh?" Max asked.

"Yah, and why do you say 'too'?" May asked curiously.

"Because when I went to see of Drew was ok, he was…"

"Annoying, infuriating, snobbish, jerk-like, all of the above?" May asked.

"Well, actually he was angry…and a bit hurt." Max answered. May stared at her brother, not believing what she was hearing. Drew was pretty angry before, but had she really got to him that much?

"I'm gonna call Mom tomorrow…to tell her to watch the contest." May said. It was starting to get late, and she didn't really have time to call her mother at the moment.

"Ok…and by the way, why are you entering…"

"Because I said so!" May interrupted.

* * *

"Well don't worry May, I'll make sure that your father and I watch every minute of your contest! I'll even pull him out of a gym battle, by the ear, if I have to!" May and Max's mother said cheerfully. Her face was shown on a computer screen-like phone. 

"All right Mom thanks!" May said cheerfully, she had finally gotten over her temper, or at least until she turned around.

"Need comforting from your mommy before the contest May?" Drew asked.

"Ahh! What the? But you were…huh?" May asked, caught off guard by the sight of her rival. Drew sneered, and this brought May's temper back.

"Look, I don't have time." She said angrily.

"Time for what?" Drew asked.

"Time to waste, fighting with you!" May shouted.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, well actually I'm not, but…you already are." Drew said sarcastically.

"Well, who are you to make fun of somebody who is calling their mother? Anybody could, it's not an unnatural thing!" May cried. Drew stared at May for a long time. May could see his mood changing, but it wasn't. It was as if, his mood didn't know where to go.

Finally, Drew looked at his feet. "At least you have a mom."

May froze. "What?" she asked, maybe she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said, at least you have a mom…" Drew answered.

"Drew, I didn't…" May looked sympathetically at him. 'Drew, not having a mom?' she thought. Drew looked away and walked out of the pokemon center.

May stood in the same spot, looking at where Drew had disappeared, for a while. Then, she walked over to the seat she had been in the day before; still in a bit of a daze.

'Why hadn't he told me?' she thought 'maybe that's what has been on his mind…and what I said yesterday…'

"Hello? May?" May looked up to see her brother's face in hers.

"Ahh! Wha- What is it with people and their need to scare me today!?" May yelled.

"Huh? Never mind, have you seen Drew? I'm actually trying to get you guys to the contest, and I'm the one that didn't want to go." Max complained.

"Um, he was just here a minute ago…" May answered, ignoring his second comment.

"Hmm, maybe he went to the contest." Max figured.

"Maybe…" but May wasn't so sure.

* * *

Drew looked over at the clock tower. It was time to be getting to the contest. 

"All right guys, that's enough." Drew said. He took out two pokeballs, and Roselia and Masquerain disappeared into the red light. Drew was about to leave the empty practice area when a twig snapped. He whipped his head around. There, by the bushes, stood none other than a Houndoom.

"Rrrrrrrr!" it cried and charged.

The next thing Drew knew, he was on the ground with Houndoom's face in his; a familiar laugh coming from the bushes. And then, Drew blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May ran as fast as she possibly could. "This isn't happening, it can't be!" May told herself over and over again. The last time anybody had heard or seen Drew…was when he had walked out of the pokemon center, that morning.

"I thought he was just ignoring me…" May whispered to no one in particular.

She remembered what had happened at the contest…

"It looks as if everybody's ready, so let's start this pokemon contest!" Vivian shouted cheerfully.

Backstage, May looked in every direction, but she couldn't find Drew anywhere. 'Where could he have gone?' she thought

May watched the contest on the T.V. screen as usual…then it was Drew's turn.

"Now let's give it up for the young man from La Rousse City, Drew!" Vivian cried. Just then, somebody tapped her shoulder. May turned her head.

"Hey May? Have you seen Drew?" her brother asked.

"Max, you're supposed to be in the audience…and no I haven't seen…" May was cut off.

"Um…Drew?" Vivian asked. The crowd was dead silent. Suddenly, a staff member rushed up to Vivian and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, ok…" Vivian said, but she didn't seem too convinced to whatever it was the man had told her.

"Well…sorry folks, it appears Drew has withdrawn…" Vivian said.

May hadn't waited even for her turn, then. She just got up, and ran. She ran right out of the contest hall. Drew would only withdraw from a contest if his pokemon were hurt…and seeing as how Nurse Joy, one of the judges, didn't know what was going on, that definitely wasn't the case.

And that's how she wound up here, looking franticly around Rockwood Town.

"There's only one place left to check." She told herself as she approached the practice field. "If Drew's not here, I…" May froze. As she stood at the hill that led to the practice fields…she found him. But Drew was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Drew!" May shrieked, but her feet couldn't move…she was still in shock. After a long while…May ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before, even when she had been running over to the field in the first place didn't match up to the speed she was running now.

When she got to him, she got down to her hands and knees. She looked him over, no wonder he was unconscious. His right sleeve was ripped off, showing burns all up his arm, and he had three long cuts down his cheek and onto his neck.

"Oh, Drew…" May whispered. He wasn't breathing properly…and that was even worse.

"Drew! Drew, you've _got _to get up! Drew!" May cried. No response. "Drew!" May cried again. Slowly, Drew opened his eyes. He looked at her, but said nothing.

"Drew?" May asked.

"May…" Drew said softly. May sighed with relief; at least he could talk…

"What happened?" May asked, but she wished she hadn't. Saying this, Drew felt the pain. He whimpered and shut his eyes again.

"Drew!" May cried. She turned him on his back, and saw that both his shirts were ripped on his left side, as though whatever had attacked him had missed.

"Drew?" May asked again. She could now see that his eyes were still open…but he didn't respond to his name.

"We have to get you help…" May said.

"Sorry hun, but he won't be getting help too soon," Said a familiar voice. May looked up into the eyes of a growling Houndoom, and then her gaze landed on…

"Harley?" May asked. She then looked at Drew, then the Houndoom, and then to Harley.

"No…not even _you_ would stoop that low!" she cried.

"He…would…" May looked back down at Drew, who had answered; hate shown in his eyes as he looked at May's other rival.

"Ohhh, poor Drew…he sounds worse Tentacool, too bad he won't be going anywhere; along with you!" Harley said.

"Stop calling me Tentacool!" May yelled.

"Well, then maybe you should follow me…Tentacruel." Harley said as Houndoom nudged her back. May put Drew around her shoulders, and had no choice…but to follow.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Drew! Drew, you've got to wake up!" May pleaded. Drew still didn't move. May and Drew had been in this shack for a while now, but Drew hadn't made a peep since they were in the practice field.

"Drew!" May cried as she made another attempt. She still got no response.

'Oh Max…maybe we _shouldn't_ have gone to the contest' May thought; she was worried for her brother, she didn't know where he was. But wherever he was he was probably panicking about now.

May sat against the wall; it was rough and a bit rotted out. May didn't care. She looked at the door, the same door she had learned the hard way was locked. Drew groaned.

"Drew?" May asked, but he still wasn't conscious. May took a deep breath; she felt deep sympathy for her rival. But there was something else, and it wasn't just grief.

"Oh Drew." May said "why would Harley choose you to do this to instead of…." May stopped talking so she could think harder. Why? Why Drew? Why not her? Why this harsh? Then it hit her.

"What if Harley's target is_ still _me? What if...what if…Max!" May suddenly realized what Harley was plotting. He was taking her down…from the inside.

"If Harley goes after Max…I'll die!" May shrieked. She forgot about common sense, and started banging and pulling on the door.

"If that creep hadn't have taken my pokemon…he'd be going down! And as if he wasn't smart enough, he took Drew's too…darn!" May cried angrily as she pulled at the door that refused to budge.

"What…are…you…doing?" May froze. She slowly turned her head to see that Drew had the most puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, hi. Just, um...trying to get out," she answered, a bit embarrassed. May hadn't realized that she was still pulling on the door knob.

"Ow!" she cried as the knob broke and she tumbled to the ground.

"Well look who's doing a terrible…j-job!" Drew said.

"Well at least you've still got some humor!" May grumbled. Drew tried to laugh at this.

"Coming from the mouth…of the person…who…fell, breaking a door knob," he mused. May had to giggle at that, it was a bit funny.

"Enough of this, you need help…" she said as she walked back over to him.

* * *

Max sat at the sofa in the Pokemon Center; His terrified stare leading to the tiled floor. May had been gone for three hours now…and there was no sign of Drew either. Nurse Joy was sending out emails about the two missing co-ordinaters.

"Well, well, well!" a cheery voice said behind him; somehow, though, it scared him.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" Max asked, puzzled.

"I heard about poor little May! Oh the catastrophe! And Drew too! And so I thought to come by and see if little Maxie-kins was ok!" Harley cried, tears (fake or not) were streaming from his eyes.

"Um…ok. I'm fine, but miserable." Max answered sadly.

"Well of coarse you are, you poor little boy!" Harley cried in a sympathetic voice "so…what are you doing at the moment?"

"Waiting…and Nurse Joy is sending out emails to see if anything comes up…" Max sighed.

"Oh…how smart! I was wondering if you'd like to search with me…"

* * *

"Yeow!" Drew yelled as he jerked away from May.

"Come on Drew, you've gotta let me put this ice on that arm of yours." May sighed.

"Yah…I know…but it h-hurts!" Drew answered.

"Well you should've expected that," May answered simply. Drew took a deep breathe, and stuck his arm out once more.

"Ok, we're gonna try this again…" May said slowly as she set the ice on his arm. Drew whimpered, but trusted common sense (unlike May with the rotted out door).

"There," May said "but there's still the problem of your cheek…"

Drew groaned.

* * *

"Max! Your mother's on the phone!" Nurse Joy called, before Max could answer Harley.

"Oh! Sorry Harley, but I can't…." Max said as he ran to Nurse Joy to get onto her front-desk-phone.

"Ok Max! Too-ta-loo!" Harley cried joyfully.

"Darn! Almost had him!" Harley mumbled angrily as soon as he stepped outside. "Oh well…" he added and briskly walked away.

"Hopefully my little sweetie-tweety Houndoom has had better luck guarding the brats!" he chuckled as he made his way to the same woods May, Max, and Drew had ventured out of on their way to Rockwood.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Where does May get all this stuff (ice, bandages,etc.)? I said Harley took her _pokemon_ not her bag. And as we all know…she puts everything in there! (This will be one of the only A/N's you'll ever, I repeat, EVER see me type).

* * *

Chapter 12 

"There, how's that?" May asked after making sure the bandage stayed on Drew's face.

"Ok…I guess." Drew answered.

"Good, because I haven't needed to use any of my bandages since Brock nearly broke his toe.; to tell you the truth, I'm kinda rusty at it." May concluded. Drew turned his head, away from May. He was sitting against the wall now.

"Drew?" May asked softly. Drew didn't answer, but May went on. "Drew…what happened?"

"Huh?" Drew whipped his head back to look at May.

"What happened to…your…mother?" May added awkwardly. Drew looked the other way again.

"Drew, you can't keep it from me forever…And yes, I know that's why you were crying that one night." May said.

"I don't cr…"

"Don't say that, because it's not human!" May interrupted. Drew sighed, she had a point.

"Did it have to do with any cliffs…?"

"J-Just…shut up May!" Drew yelled. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't.

"Drew…" May looked at him more seriously. Drew felt her stare burn into the back of his head; it burned as much as pain seared in his arm.

"I…d-don't wanna t-talk about it…j-just…"

"I won't shut up until you tell me!" May argued. Drew bit his lip.

"It wasn't just my mother…" he began.

* * *

"Mommy! It's terrible! I need you here!" Max cried into the phone. 

"Oh…Max. I can't come now, we need to stay here." Caroline said softly.

"But Mommy! I need you!" Max cried.

"I know Max, but I can't. We're just as scared as you are." Max and May's mom had been trying to get Max to calm down for 20 minutes now…she had no such luck.

"I'm scared…" Max whispered.

"I know sweetie…but May'll be ok." Caroline soothed, although she wasn't sure herself.

"She's right Max, May's a smart girl," Norman, Max and May's father, said from somewhere else in the room.

"Oh…Daddy…" Max sniffled.

"Max? I need to use the phone…I'm sorry." Nurse Joy said from behind.

"That's alright…Bye Mom, bye Dad…" Max said.

"Bye sweetie!" Caroline said into the phone.

* * *

"Hello my cute little Houndoom!" Harley cooed. 

"Rar, ra!" the big pokemon said joyfully near the front door to where May and Drew were.

"I got you some supper, cutey!" Harley giggled as he threw Houndoom a steak; while Houndoom was vigorously gnawing at the piece of meat, Harley said sadly "I need to go back to the town, but don't worry, hun. Daddy will be back soon!"

"Ra…" Houndoom answered through its chewing.

"By sweetie!" Harley called, walking away.

All Houndoom could do was wine.

* * *

May had a bit of trouble making out what Drew was saying…but this is what she figured she had heard: 

"You see May. My mom, sister, and I used to go mountain climbing. It was one of my mom's favorite things to do, so we always wanted to go. But one time, my sister ventured too far out onto one of the ledges…"

"_Hey Momma, Drew! Look at this!" a girl no older than four cried._

"_Anna! Don't move!" a woman, standing next to younger Drew, called back to the girl._

"_Anna!" the younger Drew cried, he started to walk towards her._

"_Drew! Whatever happens, don't move from this spot!" the woman shouted._

"_But…Momma…"_

"_No 'buts' Drew. Don't Move!"_

"_Ok, Momma." Younger Drew said sadly; he loved Anna, his sister, very much. She was his best friend. The woman slowly walked out to the edge calling as she went._

"_Anna, come back; Anna, come slowly." But Anna didn't come._

"_Wow! Look how far we are!" she squealed as she ran farther to the edge._

"_Anna, no!" the woman, who was Drew and Anna's mother, shrieked. She ran after her daughter and they both disappeared._

"_Mommy! Anna!" Drew cried as he ran to where they had fallen, forgetting his promise. _

_Drew's mother and Anna were falling. Drew reached for his sister, but he couldn't get to her. She and his mother fell out of sight…never to be seen again…_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"May…May…" Drew whispered. May looked sadly at him. It was late, and the two had decided to try and get some sleep; But Drew had been having nightmares.

"May…" he choked.

"Drew, it's ok. It's just a dream." May soothed. But Drew couldn't hear her.

"May…"

"Drew, I'm right here." May whispered.

"May…I…" but before Drew could finish, he woke with a start.

"Nice of you to come back to Earth." May said, trying to be sarcastic but her voice was a bit shook with fear.

"Huh?" Drew realized he must have been dreaming. Then he remembered; he had. And he wished that he hadn't remembered. It had been terrible…He had seen May fall the same way his mother and sister had…but worse. He had reached her…she had slipped. A chill went up his spine.

"Are you feeling ok…besides, well…you know…" May looked hesitantly at Drew's arm, then his face.

"I'm fine…and w-why does…everybody ask th-that!?" Drew said, a bit annoyed.

"Because you haven't been doing so hot lately!" May joked, but she meant it.

"Hey…I j-just noticed…where are m-my pokemon?" Drew asked worriedly.

"That creep Harley took yours and mine!" May said angrily, through gritted teeth. Horror spread across Drew's face.

"Roselia…Masquerain…Fly…" Drew gritted his teeth, but not in anger like May. The pain in his arm was getting worse.

"Drew?" May asked, concerned.

"I'm ok…" Drew whispered; but deep down, he knew it wasn't just his arm that was getting worse.

* * *

"Max…it's two A.M. in the morning…you need sleep." Nurse Joy called drowsily from behind her desk. Max broke his stare, he had been searching for any evidence of May or Drew's return. So far, he had no luck. 

"Max?" Nurse Joy called.

"I heard you Nurse Joy…I will…" Max said sadly as he slowly got up. He walked towards the hall that went to the bed rooms. On his way Nurse Joy asked him if he'd like to sleep in the lobby…just in case. Max joyfully accepted and made up a sleeping bag out of blankets and pillows. He arranged them so he could see out the window.

"Wherever you are guys…" Max whispered "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Drew bit his lip as May moved the ice on his arm to a different area. Since she had a limited amount (from her magical bag of magical-ness) the top and bottom halves of his arm had to take turns. 

"May?" Drew asked.

"Yah?" May looked at Drew waiting for him to finish.

"Why are you doing this?" May was taken aback by this question.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well…you and I are always arguing…so it's strange how you're helping me…" Drew mumbled…his voice was steadier, but softer.

"I care about you Drew, you're not just a rival, you're my friend…" May answered "I may fight with you, and get irritated…a lot! But that doesn't mean I don't care…"

Drew was still taking this in, he knew May cared…but it was still a shock.

"May…"

"Yes Drew?"

"Thank you…" May was taken aback, again.

"You're…you're welcome." She said softly.

"May?"

"Yah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

* * *

Houndoom looked around, he missed his master. At first Harley was like any other trainer, so nice and loving. Then he started making Houndoom do terrible things. Like what he did to that poor boy. 

Houndoom felt deep sympathy for the boy and girl, they hadn't done anything wrong. Why was his beloved Harley doing this? Houndoom lay in front of the shack acting tough…but what he really felt was guilt.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

May was shocked, had Drew just asked her what she thought he just asked her?

"Drew…what do you me…"

"Just, promise me. Ok?" Drew looked up at May with a look that stung. It did not sting the usual way, with arrogance and a 'know-it-all' look. It stung because it was not that way. Drew had just given May, a pleading look; and it hurt her more than any insult ever could.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Did I miss anything last night?" Max asked; he had accidentally fallen asleep, looking for any sign of his sister or Drew. Nurse Joy shook her head sadly.

"No Max, not yet; I'm sorry." Joy said.

"Oh…" Max looked at his toes "Well, I'm gonna go look anyway!" he said and started jogging out the door.

"Max, don't go too far, ok?" Joy cautioned.

"I know, I won't!" Max called 'Jeeze! She sounds like Mom!' he added, but only in his mind.

------------------------------------

Max had been looking for hours now…and his feet were getting _really_ tired. He hadn't actually listened to Nurse Joy, and was exploring the entire town.

"Man! May better show up soon, or my feet will die!" Max whined. 'If May were here, that would annoy her…hehe' Max thought evilly. His sister hated it when he whined, about anything!

Something caught Max's eye…it was Harley. What was he doing? He was looking pretty sneaky. Max's "Harley Senses" were officially driving him nuts.

"What's he up to…?" Max mumbled as he quietly followed.

* * *

May started doodling in the dirt floor of the little shack. At first Drew got used to the scraping noises, but then May started doing the thing that he hated most….she started humming.

"Mmmm. Mmmm-mmm, hmmm-mmmm." After about what seemed 30 minutes of humming (it was actually 5 seconds but, like I said, it aggravates Drew so) Drew couldn't take it.

"Stop _Humming_!" Drew hissed, he couldn't shout at the moment.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because it's annoying!" Drew scowled.

"It's annoying?" May asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, ok! Mmmm. Mmmm-mmm, hmmm-mmmm!" she hummed louder.

"Ugg…I don't know why I even know you…" Drew mumbled. May stopped humming.

"It's because of when Beautifly and I were practicing with Frisbees and you…." After that, Drew stopped listening.

'Darn! It _was_ my fault I know her!' He thought.

"Hello! Earth to Drew!" May shouted, she had noticing he wasn't listening. So she decided to have fun with it.

"What!" Drew hissed.

"I just noticed you weren't listening!" May answered cheerfully.

"Can I ask you another question?" Drew asked.

"Sure…" May hesitated, Drew's last question had been one she hadn't wanted to hear.

"Can you um…what's the word I'm looking for…oh yah! Just act _normal_ for a change!" Drew asked angrily. May gave Drew a blank stare, and then she started laughing. It was the fall-on-the-floor kind of laughter.

"What now?" Drew hissed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…how could you possibly think it isn't normal for me to act annoying at you!?" May asked.

All Drew could do was shake his head.

* * *

"Max!" Max froze, he heard Nurse Joy from somewhere close by shout his name.

"Uh-oh…" Max mumbled "looks like I can't follow Harley anymore…"

"Max! There you are! Your Mother and Father are on the phone again and they want to talk to you…What did I say about going far?" Nurse Joy scolded.

"Sorry…" Max mumbled.

* * *

'That is it!' Houndoom thought angrily. He couldn't take it…he couldn't take the evil deed his master was doing.

"Rar!" he bellowed as he made a beeline for the rickety door.

"Huh?" May looked at the door, she could have sworn she heard something.

"What?" Drew asked…his question was soon answered as the door exploded into a million pieces.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In place of the door was Harley's Houndoom. At first, May didn't know what to think of it…then Houndoom walked cautiously over to her and Drew.

"What is it doing?" Drew whispered.

"I-I don't know…" May answered as it sniffed her over. 'Don't make a move…' May thought, terrified, as its cold nose touched her. Drew could almost read her mind.

"May…I think it's making sure you're ok," he guessed.

"You think so?" May looked down at the Houndoom who was now smiling, 'Nothing wrong with the girl…' he thought.

Then it was Drew's turn. Houndoom looked sheepishly at Drew as it crept over to him. Out of instinct, Drew cringed when it started to sniff him up and down. Houndoom was having troubles too, he hadn't really wanted to look at what he had done to Drew…but he had no choice.

'I have to make sure Harley didn't do anything else…' Houndoom thought miserably. Realizing that nothing else was wrong, Houndoom wagged his tail and howled with glee. But there was something different about the boy…he could tell.

"Is he d-done?" Drew asked, May just noticed he had had his eyes shut tight; probably out of fear.

May giggled, "Drew I thought you weren't _scared of anything_!" she said sarcastically. At this, Drew's eyes shot open.

"I-I'm not!" he said, his eyes wide with terror; May did not comment on this flaw in his fib.

"Rar!" Houndoom called, he made a gesture to follow him as he walked out of the shack.

"Ok Drew, do you think you can get up?" May asked.

"Uh…" Drew slowly stood up and nodded "apparently," he added.

"Good!" May said as she happily marched out of the little building. Suddenly, pain seared through Drew's right arm.

"Ow…" Drew whispered.

"What?" May gave him a worried look.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" Drew mumbled, but May was not totally convinced.

* * *

Max sighed, he was getting nervous…he wanted to search for May and Drew…not look out the window. But Nurse Joy was concerned for his safety and he was grateful to that.

"May…Drew…where could you be?" he asked miserably. From close by the pokemon center, a co-ordinater with purple hair and a green outfit mused

"By now the shrimp and Drew should be begging for mercy…it's time I check on my sweetie-tweety Houndoom…" and he walked away.

* * *

As May and May and Drew followed Houndoom, more pain seared through Drew's arm. He hid it the best he could, and he hoped it was working.

"Rar!" Houndoom called cheerfully as he stopped at a bush.

"What?" May asked, and then she saw them. "Our pokeballs!" she squealed.

"Huh?" Drew looked over May's shoulder; sure enough, there they were. They were in a sack. Houndoom picked it up and started walking again, so May and Drew followed.

"Hey! We're getting close to the practice field!" May squealed. Drew nodded in agreement; maybe he could make it to the pokemon center…but as they got to the clearing, May ran ahead.

"May slow…" Drew was cut of by pain that seared through him even stronger than the last time. Drew cried out in the fierce pain and May whipped her head around just in time to see him collapse to the ground.

"Drew!" May shrieked, Houndoom was standing near Drew and was so shocked that he dropped the bag. A few pokeballs dropped out. May was about to run over to Drew when she heard a voice behind her.

"I was wondering how long he would last…poor Drew. That's what you get for taking May's side." May froze, she slowly turned around to look straight into the face of Harley.

"What do you want?" May asked angrily, through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," Harley answered "Well, at least, nothing from you." Then he threw a pokeball and a red light revealed Cacturne.

"Houndoom may be a traitor…" Harley added "but my Cacturne is faithful." At this comment, Houndoom shrunk back. Next to him Drew's eyes were on May.

'He wouldn't…' Drew thought angrily.

"Cacturne! Poison sting!" Harley shouted. Millions of needles flew straight at May. May couldn't move…fear forced her to freeze, Harley was striking again.

Something caught Drew's eye, a pokeball had landed next to him. A faint smile crept across his face "May's not going down without a fight…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile…the needles were coming in fast, May shut her eye's tight. They were just seconds away when…

"Roselia Petal Dance!" Drew cried.

"Huh?" May looked up to see Drew's pokemon warding off the Poison Sting in front of her, while behind her Drew dropped the red and white ball and his left hand landed on the ground.

"What the?" Harley was shocked. Roselia whipped her head around to see May instead of Drew, then her eyes landed on her master.

"Rosa!" she shrieked. Drew's words kept playing over and over in May's head…all she had promised him.

"He knew…" she whispered sadly "he knew he was getting worse…and now…I have to prove my promise."

"Rosa?" Roselia looked at May, questioning what to do.

"Are you with me Roselia?" May asked. Roselia nodded and faced Cacturne.

"Razor Leaf!" May cried.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cacturn fell, it was a direct hit. Behind May, Drew was watching the whole thing.

"What the…? Oh, who cares? Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Harley shrieked and the cactus-like pokemon ran straight for Roselia, its spikes glowing white.

"Roselia, Magical Leaf!" May cried. Roselia spun around like a top, metallic-green leaves spiraled around her, and Cacturne ran straight into the wall she had created.

"Cacturne!" It cried as it landed, hard, on the ground. Cacturne was out for the count. At this, Drew's eyes slowly shut.

"May…" he whispered. Houndoom nudged him, but Drew didn't move.

"Ra!" he cried over to May. May looked over her shoulder at Houndoom and Drew.

"Oh…poor Drew, he had to be on your side." Harley cooed "Come on out Banette!"

"It's not over 'till it's over!" May called across the field "Roselia, Petal Dance!" Pink petals flared from the two roses on Roselia's hands.

"Banette, dodge and use Will-o-Wisp!" Harley called. Banette dodged quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" May called as Roselia switched her aim and hit Banette.

"Bay!" Banette cried.

"Oh no YOU don't, hun! Thunder, Banette!" Harley cried. A powerful jolt spouted from Banette's hand and struck Roselia.

"Rose!" she cried but still stood standing.

"Hang in there Roselia." May said gently.

"Ugg! Now I'm mad! Banette, Frustration!" Harley cried and Banette ran straight for Roselia. Suddenly, a thought hit May.

"That's it!" May cried happily, remembering how Drew had beaten her in the Grande Festival.

"Roselia! Stun Spore!" May cried. Orange mist-like powder surrounded Banette and he couldn't move.

"What?!" Harley cried.

"Now, Roselia use Petal Dance!" May cried. Roselia shot out the petals and it was all over for Banette. Houndoom was getting mad now, Harley was battling with May for doing nothing wrong…he had hurt Drew, and abused him.

"Rar!" Houndoom shrieked.

"Huh? Houndoom?" May asked giving Harley's former-pokemon a puzzled look. Houndoom charged for Harley and right before he ran into him, he blew an Overheat like nothing May had seen before.

"This isn't fair! I'm not Team Rocket!" Harley cried as he flew into the sky from the explosion, and out of sight.

"Whoa…who knew Houndoom had Blasting-Off skills…" May mumbled.

"Rosa, Rosa!" May looked around to see Roselia shaking Drew, a terrified look on her face.

"Drew!" May cried as she ran over to the green-haired boy.

* * *

"I'm gonna search one more time, Nurse Joy!" Max called as he headed out the door. Unknown to both May and Max, he was heading the wrong direction.

* * *

Drew's words kept running in May's mind. 

"_May, will you promise me something?"_

"_Sure, Drew…what is it?"_

"_If anything happens…will you take care of my pokemon?"_

"_Drew…what do you me…"_

"_Just, promise me. Ok?"_

May had taken care of Roselia…she stared down at Drew.

"He knew…" she whispered "he knew this was going to happen." May felt her eyes burning, tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there.

"I tried, Drew. I failed you…I-I'm sorry." May fell to her knees and sat next to Drew. Tears kept coming, even though she wanted them to stop. "Drew…I…"

"Stop talking." May looked up, Drew was looking her straight in the eye "May…how could you say that? How could you say you failed? It's not your fault Harley's a jerk…and it's not Houndoom's fault this happened. You saved my life, both of you did."

"No we didn't…if we did you would be safe and…" May started, but Drew cut her off.

"Dead.'

"What?"

"If you hadn't found me that's what I'd be."

"But…"

"You know that's true, May." May stared at Drew, how was it he always seemed to have better come-backs than her?

"But, you…now…" May looked at Drew's arm.

"I get it…" Drew whispered "But if you hadn't found me…I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you." May froze.

"What did you…" but before May could finish, Drew's eyes shut, once more.


	18. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

**A/N:** ok, I hate leaving author's notes…but I have to this time. This is the final chapter of Secret Feelings and it took for ever to think of. But no worries! After this one, another fic is on the way…it's been in my head way longer than this one and it's finally ready for pen and paper. Also, sorry for the larger paragraphs, It was hard near the end to make them shorter because nobody talked much. So…on with the chapter!

(Just for the heck of it…no I do not own pokemon)

* * *

Chapter 17 

Had Drew just…no that was impossible; May was frozen to the spot, she knew she should move but something held her back. She had to get Drew to the pokemon center, but she needed to do it right.

"Rar!" Houdoom snapped her out of it.

"Right, now which one is Beautifly's pokeball?" she wondered aloud while looking around.

* * *

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Max cried. 

"What is it Max?" Joy asked, concerned.

"There was an explosion out at the practice field!" Max continued.

"Max, it's a practice field…of coarse there were…" Nurse Joy looked up at something behind Max, could it be?

"What?" Max asked as he looked around. "No way!" he added, squealing. Flying from the practice fields were two figures. They looked kind of like…

"Beautifly!"

"Masquerain!"

"It's Beautifly and Masquerain!" Max cried; tears of joy streamed from his eyes. May and Drew were alive. He knew it!

* * *

"Come on Drew…" May mumbled as she heaved her rival onto Houndoom. "You think you can handle it?" May asked Houndoom. 

"Ra!" Houndoom answered gleefully. Houndoom charged, all of a sudden he and Drew became a blur as Extreme Speed took affect.

"Whoa…didn't know he could do that…" May said.

"Rosa…" Roselia answered in awe.

* * *

As Houndoom kept running, he heard the boy every so often. Good. This meant he was still alive. Houndoom didn't want to let Drew die because of him. 

"Mom…" Drew mumbled. Houndoom scooted to a halt, he looked over at the boy, and he had heard his story. Panic stuck through Houndoom, he had to keep going.

"Rar!" he cried, and used Extreme speed again.

'Almost there' he thought.

* * *

"There you are Masquerain…and there you go Beautifly." Max said cheerfully as he placed bowls of pokemon food in front of the two bugs. The two happily ate the food. 

"Are you sure these are the right pokemon Max?" Nurse Joy asked from behind.

"Of course! I would know May and Drew's pokemon with a blind fold on!" Max cried.

"Alright, then they must be close behind." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

May ran. Maybe not as fast as she had when she had been running up to Drew when she had found him…had that really been yesterday? She ran, and ran, and ran. She had sent Beautifly and Masquerain to the pokemon center as a call for help. Then she had sent Houndoom with Drew. Now all that was left was her. 

"Bulba!" a red beam shot out of Mays bag and Bulbasaur started running along with her.

"Ugg, when will my pokemon learn?" May asked as she picked up Bulbasaur (still running) and returned it to its pokeball. She didn't want Bulbasaur to slow her down. As May ran around a corner she saw the pokemon center up ahead.

"Great!" she cried.

-----------------------------------------

As May entered the pokemon center, there were two things she noticed. One, It was way too quiet. Two, Nobody was around.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly. Silence. She walked over to the front desk, it looked like Nurse Joy had been interrupted while typing. That meant either Houndoom had succeeded and Nurse Joy and Max were both in the back room with Drew (This pokemon center had a hospital area as well). Or, Harley had gotten them. Gulp.

"I really hope it's the first one…" May whimpered. "Well, there's only one way to find out." May walked over to the door…she was scared. What would she find? An empty room? Houndoom and Drew alone? Or that Drew was…

'I don't even want to think about it!' May thought. "Well…here goes…" She grasped the door knob expecting it to be ice cold…instead it was warm. As if somebody had already grabbed it not too long ago. Immediately May pushed open the door with such a force it almost bust open the wall.

"May!"

"Max!"

"Rar!"

There was Max, he was sitting on a bench in the waiting room. Under the bench was Houdoom, although by now he was jumping up on May and licking her all over.

"What happened?" May asked.

"When we saw Beautifly and Masquerain we knew you were ok…then when Houndoom came with Drew…" Max stopped. He looked scared. "I should be the one asking 'What Happened' , not you" he finally added.

May told Max the whole story, right from the contest. Finally, she finished. Max's eyes were huge. "Whoa," was all he could say.

After what seemed like hours…Nurse Joy opened the door. May and Max both looked up, afraid what they would find. They were relieved when Joy smiled at them.

May rushed in behind her, Max stayed where he was, he figured he'd let his sister have some alone time. He knew her secret…she and Drew were the only ones who didn't.

----------------------------------------

May looked at Drew from the chair. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. Nurse Joy had bandaged his arm and the cut on his face. 'Come on…wake up…' May sighed; apparently her mind control wasn't going to work…

May squeezed Drew's hand; it was something her mother did whenever she was scared, and she was still a bit scared now. Mother…Drew didn't have one…sibling…Drew didn't have one. May was lucky, VERY lucky. Her mind was reeling. So many things had been crammed into her head in two days.

At first, May wasn't sure what snapped her out of her trance. Then she felt pressure on her thumb. That was strange…May slowly turned her head and locked eye-contact with Drew.

"D-Drew?"

"You act like you're looking at a ghost!" he teased, hoarsely. A smile spread from ear to ear on May's face. Everything was going to be ok…from now on.

* * *

Epilogue

May's eye's fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a rose on her bed-side table. She ran out of her room up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"When did Drew…"

"He hasn't even left my sight yet." Nurse Joy interrupted, motioning to the doors that led outside.

"Thanks." May said and as she ran outside. It didn't take long to spot Drew walking away. "Drew!" she called. Drew stopped and turned around as May caught up to him.

"Oh, what is it May?"

"Drew, is there anything else…you know that you need to tell me?" May asked. Drew was silent for a while. Finally, he answered.

"Just one…"

"Great, what is it?" May asked with enthusiasm.

"Well…the night my…you know. Something strange happened."

"What?"

"A star appeared."

"What?!"

"You heard me. A star appeared that very same night. It doesn't move from its spot closest to the moon. Up until now…it made me sad. But I need to move on."

"Oh…" May said.

"Well, see ya,"

"Wait."

"Now what?" Drew asked, both exasperated and willing to listen with every ounce of energy in his body.

"What's the last thing you remember?" May asked. There was a long pause.

"Harley coming a second time."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

"Oh…" May said. Although she didn't show that she felt sad.

"Well…see ya?" Drew asked this time.

"Yah."

"Ok. Take care, May." Drew said as he walked off. May watched until he was just a dot.

"You too…" she whispered to herself.

"May! Where are we going next?" Max asked as May entered the pokemon center.

"Kanto, Max," Nurse Joy answered.

"How do you know?" Max asked puzzled.

"I told her earlier." May answered simply.

"Alright…well let's get home! I want my Mom!" Max cried.

"Ok! Calm down!" May said as Max pulled her out the door "Bye Nurse Joy! By Houndoom!" May calledjust before the doors shut behind her.

--------------------------------

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The wind blew Mays hair. The aroma of sea salt filled her nostrils. May loved cruises.

"To Kanto I will go!" she rhymed. It was cheesy, but fun to say.

"Excuse me, miss." May turned to see a sailor "are you May?"

"Yes…" May answered hesitantly.

"Then this is yours." May took an envelope from the man and he walked off. She looked for a return address, but the only thing she saw was her name. She was curious, so she immediately opened it.

_May,_

_Nurse Joy told me you were going to Kanto. So I'm sending this on the only cruise that goes there. I just want you to know that I remember every single thing and I meant everything I said; everything. I don't want you to freak out…but you will anyway (I know you way too well…ugg)! So let's just keep that part between you and me got that? Roselia says hi (She's rather fond of you…I have no idea why)_

_See you sooner than you think…  
Drew_

At first, May did freak out…but that lasted for only a few seconds. She smiled playfully.

"Whatever you say, Drew!" She said and walked to her cabin, totally satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: Well...Secret Feelings is over. Red Eyed Evil is the next fic. I'm sorry to say...I don't see how it's possible to make a sequel. You see, this story took place between Advance Battle and Battle Frontier. I'm just as dissapointed as you are, really. I love this fic. So...again, I'm sorry. Happy Reading.**


End file.
